gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Shout
Shout by The Isley Brothers is featured in Girls (and Boys) on Film, the fifteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions, with Blaine and Brittany singing lead. As the 500th musical number on the show is about to commence, Blaine comes up with the idea of performing Shout because since it's the "Boys Vs. Girls Mash-up" week based on songs from movies, Blaine decides to kick off the competition by singing with the whole club. They start off at their locker areas, with Blaine and Brittany leading while Jake, Marley, Sam, and Tina do back-up. They dance into the History Class and Library as the rest of New Directions joins in the musical performance. The Library receptionist tells them to be quiet as they sing the lines "A little softer now" crawling away on the floor. They then pick up the speed with "A little bit louder now" lines in the cafeteria, dancing and singing together on the tables as the school joins in. At the end of the performance, everyone applauds New Directions but Artie tells Blaine and Brittany that it was to rev up the mash-up competition but the song wasn't even a mash-up itself. Despite that, the two high-five each other. Lyrics Blaine (New Directions): Well You know you make me wanna (Shout) Kick my heels up and (Shout) Throw my hands up and (Shout) Throw my head back and (Shout) Brittany (New Directions): Come on now (Shout) Don't forget to say you will Don't forget to say Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Brittany with New Directions (Blaine): Say you will (Say it right now baby) (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey) Say you will (Come on, come on) (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey) Say you will (Say that you) (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey) Say you will (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey) Say (Say that you love me) Say (Say that you need me) Say (Say that you want me) Say (D'you wanna please me?) Say (Come on now) Say (Come on now) Say (Come on now) Say Brittany (New Directions): I still remember (Shooby-doo-wop, do-wop-wop-wop-wop) When you used to be nine years old Blaine (New Directions): (Shooby-doo-wop, do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Hey, I was a fool for you (Shooby-doo-wop, do-wop-wop-wop-wop) From the bottom of my soul (Shooby-doo-wop, do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Hey, yeah Brittany (New Directions): Now that you've grown up (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) And know enough to know (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Hey, yeah Blaine (New Directions): (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) You wanna leave me, you wanna let me go (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop) Blaine (Brittany): I want you to know (I wanna know) I said I want you to know right now, yeah (I wanna know) You been good to me baby (Good to me baby) Better than I been to myself Blaine with Brittany: Hey, hey Blaine (Brittany): An if you ever leave me (You ever leave) I don't want nobody else, hey, hey (Nobody else) I said I want you to know (I wanna know) I said I want you to know right now (I wanna know) Blaine (Brittany with New Directions): You know you make me wanna (Shout) (New Directions: Woo) Hey, yeah (Shout) (New Directions: Woo) Yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) (New Directions: Woo) Alright (Shout) (New Directions: Woo) Alright (Shout) (New Directions: Woo) Come on now (Shout) (New Directions: Woo) Come on now (Shout) (New Directions: Woo) Yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) Yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) Come on now (Shout) (New Directions: Woo) Yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) (New Directions: Woo) Come on now (Shout) Yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) Alright (Shout) Hey, yeah Now wait a minute I feel alright Now that I got my woman I feel, hey, alright Huh You been so good to me You been so good to me You know you make me wanna (New Directions: Shout, woo) Lift my head up and (New Directions: Shout, woo) Brittany (New Directions): Throw my hands back and (Shout, woo) Blaine (New Directions): Come on now (Shout, woo) Brittany (New Directions): Come on now (Shout, woo) Blaine and Brittany (New Directions): Come on now (Shout, woo) Come on now (Shout, woo) Blaine with Brittany (New Directions): Take it easy (Shout, woo) Take it easy (Shout, woo) Take it easy (Shout) Take it easy (Shout) Blaine (New Directions): A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) A little bit softer now (Shout) Brittany (New Directions): A little bit louder now (Shout) A little bit louder now (Shout) A little bit louder now (Shout) A little bit louder now (Shout) A little bit louder now (Shout) A little bit louder now He-e-e-ey (He-e-e-ey) He-e-e-ey (He-e-e-ey) He-e-ey-ey (He-e-ey-ey) He-e-ey-ey (He-e-ey-ey) Blaine and Brittany (New Directions): He-e-e-ey (He-e-e-ey) He-e-hey-ey (He-e-e-ey) Blaine (New Directions): A little bit louder now (Shout) A little bit louder now (Shout, woo) A little bit louder now (Shout, woo) A little bit louder now (Shout, woo) (Oh-woah-oah-oah) Brittany (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (Jump, woo) Blaine (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (Jump, woo) Brittany (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (Jump, woo) (Oh-woah-oah-oah) Blaine (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (Jump, woo) Blaine with Brittany (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (Jump, woo) Jump up and shout now (Jump, woo) Jump, jump, jump and now shout Jump, jump, jump and now shout Jump, jump, jump and now shout Jump, jump, jump and now shout Blaine: Yeah Trivia *This is the 500th musical performance on the show. *When this song was released on iTunes, every purchase went towards helping fund arts education in public schools. *Darren Criss also performed this song at A Capitol Fourth 2013. Gallery 6shout.gif 5shout.gif 4shout.gif|Brittany, blaine, and everyone being amazing 3shout.gif 1shout.gif 2shout.gif Sugar dance.gif Sugar book.gif Unique yay.gif Britt swag.gif ThesecutiesShout Blainttany.gif Shout Blaine.gif Shout Blainttany Braine.gif Evensofter.gif Hahahha thisiscute blaine britt.gif Alitbitsofternow blainttany.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-03-09 om 17.28.13.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-09 om 17.28.20.png.jpg Shout sunshine twins blittany braine blaine brittany.gif Shout glee boys and girls on film.gif BaGoFCap2.png 598666 10151492800127044 2008059171 n.jpg 150411 10151492800192044 1501704784 n.jpg Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo5 250.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo4 250.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo2 250.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo1 250.gif Shout-Performance5.png Shout-Performance4.png Shout-Performance3.png Shout-Performance2.png Shout-Performance1.png Tumblr mjbwifbbiH1qeds6ko1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mjtmbpWO2x1racg5oo2 bartie.gif Tumblr mjtmbpWO2x1racg5oo1 bartie.gif Shout.jpeg dj.ejslfdwu.170x170-75.jpg|Special cover of 500th performance Gleeshoutbrittandblaine.jpg Gleeshoutbritt.jpg Braine Shout.jpg RyderShout.gif Shoutth. Gif Cutedancers jitty.gif Dance!jitty.gif JITTY.gif Jump shout jitty.gif 10braine.gif Tumblr n551xrypW91ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n551xrypW91ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n551xrypW91ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n551xrypW91ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n551xrypW91ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n551xrypW91ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n551xrypW91ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n551xrypW91ra5gbxo3 250.gif shout.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four